


Batman And Superman: Halloween Adventures

by AislinMarue



Series: Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Halloween, Kid!Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman and Superman take to the streets to conquer evil and score some free candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman And Superman: Halloween Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> More Halloween fluff. Not sure where the ideas keep coming from, but they strike me as just too damn cute to pass up. Hope you guys enjoy it.

It was chilly out, the sun having long since set for the evening. It made the night just the right kind of spooky as far as Dean was concerned. Spooky enough to be fun, but not spooky enough to make him want to run home and hide under his baseball comforter.

He darted around the house, his black cape flying, skidding to a wobbly halt on tile or laminate flooring on his sock-covered feet whenever he came to it. His father had long since given up trying to quell his son’s excitement.

Dean was five and that was an important age for trick or treating. That meant Mommy and Daddy wouldn’t walk up to the doors with him so he could ask for himself. Mommy and Daddy would just stand on the sidewalk with Sammy. Sammy was a pumpkin. It was cute, but definitely for babies as far as Dean was concerned.

He skidded to a halt in front of the mirror in the hallway, holding his cape up over his face so only the top of his head was visible, complete with the black half mask and pointed ears at the top. “I’m...Batman!” he exclaimed, flinging the cape back in a dramatic gesture while envisioning villains like Two Face and the Joker running for their lives.

He grinned, showing off the gap in his teeth where he’d lost one of his front teeth just the week before. Tonight was going to be awesome!

Dean’s playing was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. It was too early yet for trick or treating, so that could mean only one thing.

“Cas!” the little Batman cried, darting down the hall to the door just in time for Mary to open it for him.

She chuckled at her son and greeted the little boy who stood on the doorstep. “Hello, Castiel. Or should I say Superman?”

Indeed, it was a little Superman standing there on the front porch grinning up at Mary with his big blue eyes shining. “Hello, Mrs. Winchester!”

Mary stepped aside to allow Castiel to enter and Dean cheered when his best friend approached, his red cape trailing behind him.

“You look cool, Cas! We’re gonna take all the bad guys down!” He was bouncing all over the place from excitement and hadn’t even had the first piece of candy yet.

“Thanks! So do you!” Cas laughed while Mary went to go see what Sammy had started fussing about, leaving the two little boys to play after closing the door behind Castiel.

“Is Anna going with us this year?” Dean asked, darting toward the stairs and up to his room, Castiel on his heels with both of their capes fluttering out behind them as they ran.

“No. She’s been invited to a party. She said trick or treating is for babies anyway.” Castiel made a face at his older sister’s phrasing as they entered Dean’s room and the other boy rolled his eyes in response.

“For babies? C’mon, it’s awesome! And free candy!” To Dean, that was enough to justify just how cool trick or treating was.

“That’s just what middle school kids do I guess?” Castiel shrugged, plopping down on Dean’s bed.

“No way. We’re gonna trick or treat every year til we’re old. Like...in our thirties. Right, Cas?” Dean picked up a toy sword and pointed it at his best friend who nodded eagerly.

“Yep! Every year, Dean. Promise.” Castiel smiled at Dean and Dean couldn’t help grinning in return. Cas always made him smile and he didn’t even have to try.

The boys were interrupted by Mary calling them down to start trick or treating.

Batman and Superman took to the streets to conquer evil and score candy.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**25 years later**

 

“C’mon, Cas! Time to go!” Dean called up the stairs, sighing as he glanced at the clock hanging on the wall nearby.

“Almost done!” he heard the other man call down, then shortly after the sound of footsteps on the upper level came.

Dean glanced down at his costume, nodding when he saw that everything was in place. He looked up at the sound of Cas coming down the stairs and grinned.

Superman. Never failed. Cas always picked Superman and Dean always picked Batman. But this year was made better by the tiny Robin held sleeping in the crook of Cas’ arm.

“Aww, he’s asleep? He’ll miss all the fun…” Dean said, reaching over and gently trailing a gloved fingertip over the baby boy’s cheek.

“Dean, he’s only two months old. He wouldn’t even remember this if he were awake for it.” Castiel shook his head, tucking the baby’s blanket further around the tiny body, but still leaving enough of him uncovered for the costume to show.

“Yeah, yeah. C’mon, gimme my sidekick.” He was grinning as he took the baby into his arms, letting Castiel handle the bag for candy and turning off the lights, locking the door and all that as they exited the house.

“Next year he’s going as Superboy,” Cas said, lifting a hand to Dean’s cheek and kissing him once they were on the porch, the overhead light glinting off the gold wedding band on his finger.

“Hell no. He’s my sidekick. I saw him first.” Dean smirked after he returned his husband’s kiss, making sure the baby was held comfortably against his chest right against the Batman emblem there.

Castiel could only smile fondly as Dean made his way down the porch steps and onto the sidewalk, cape trailing behind him.

Finally, he moved to follow the other man, mind straying to all the times he’d done this with Dean in the past.

Somehow, he couldn’t help thinking this Halloween would be the best yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
